What They Keep Us From Seeing
by stopthisgirl
Summary: Remember the episode where Sonny and Chad go on a fake date? Do you ever wonder how Sonny convinced Chad to go and what his reaction was? What if the producers kept us from seeing a Sonny and Chad moment? ONE-SHOT!


"You're going to need a fake date," Tawni told me.

"Oh, well I know just the fake to date," I replied back to her with a knowing smile.

Just a few minutes later I was in the studio halls walking towards the Mackenzie Falls set. The route I was taking was one less traveled by most randoms, as Chad liked to call us, but one that I knew like the back of my hand. As the posters on the wall got more frequent of the cast of Mackenzie Falls, I knew I was getting close. I stopped at the big doors that led to his set, then looked to see if I was on the banned wall since the security guy was still there.

"Go right ahead, Ms. Monroe," he politely told me when he spotted me scanning the wall. I smiled quickly then trudged onto his set, eagerly looking for the person I was in need of.

"Chad!" I called, once I had spotted him. He turned to me with a smile on his face from his makeup chair, then, realizing who I was, put on a scowl. I rushed over to him.

"What do you need, Monroe?" he asked, looking down at a script.

"Will you go to the Arcadia with me tonight?" I asked, still smiling back at him. He looked up at me with a quizzical look and then looked behind him.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked again, still looking confused.

"Yes, that's why I called out your name before," I told him back, while gesturing to the door, where I was standing when I first yelled to him.

"Sonny, are you feeling okay?" he said back, getting up from his chair to put his hand on my forehead, feeling for a fever. I pushed his hand away from my face and scowled at him.

"Of course I'm feeling alright, Chad. Now, are you going to answer me?" I asked, getting a little bored and annoyed.

"Let me get this straight, you want me, to go to the Arcadia, with you, tonight?" he asked back, taking pauses in between some bits, emphasizing his confusion.

"Yes," I said, with a bored voice, looking at the ceiling.

"Didn't you just go on a date with James last night?" he asked me back, still not answering my initial question.

"Yes, which is why I need to go on a date with you tonight," I replied, hoping he would understand the situation already.

"So you need me to make James jealous?" he asked. _Boy is he slow._

"I need you so I can get him back," I replied, feeling a little guilty that I was planning something against James with the help of Tawni.

"Get him back? What did he do to you?" Chad asked, looking back to his makeup table in front of him where he had a _Chad sandwich_ laid out for him to eat. As I was about to answer, James walked by while on the phone, not knowing that Chad and I were in complete earshot.

"So you can make it tonight…Great Tawni. I'll see you there around 8?" he said into his phone, or rather, Chad's phone. I quickly looked back at Chad then turned my face and put my hand next to it, shielding my identity from James. Chad looked at me for a second but then I think he finally caught on.

"James, were you just talking to Tawni…Hart?" Chad asked, gesturing James to him, who still didn't realize that I was standing there with him.

"Yeah, I sent her flowers and she accepted," James said victoriously with his hand in the air, waiting for Chad to high five him. Chad slapped his hand with little force and gave a sarcastic laugh. James slowly lost interest and left the actor's side and went to talk to some of the Mackenzie Falls girls.

"Oh, I see," Chad said as I moved my hand, only to uncover a deep crimson face.

"Yeah…" I replied back to him, clearly embarrassed.

"Do you want to talk in my dressing room?" Chad asked, taking his bib off, which I barely noticed he was wearing.

"You have a dressing room?" I asked, then realized how stupid it must've sounded. "I mean, of course you have one, I just, didn't know you used it I guess?" I ended my sentence as a question. But it was true, I've always come to see Chad out in a makeup chair or in the middle of a scene. I've never been to his dressing room, nor have I ever thought about him having one.

"Yes, I have a dressing room, and I use it. You just have never seen it because I only let people I care about see it," he replied to me with an eye roll, while gesturing for me to follow him through the set.

"So if you only let people you care about see it why are you showing it to me now?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest and stopping in my tracks with a smile dancing across my face. Chad stopped and turned around to face me with a helpless look.

"Well…I," he stuttered, looking for the right words, "I am showing it to you now because I don't want people to see me with you?" he ended with a high pitched voice, like he was asking a question to himself.

"Oh, please. We're seen together so much a few people have asked me if we're dating," I told him with a laugh, starting to walk again in front of him before realizing I didn't know where I was going. I turned to let him lead the way when he came by my side and grabbed my hand in his, looking down at it. I lifted my head to look at him, wondering what he was doing when he spoke.

"Well if we're doing this to get James back, it has to look believable," he replied to me, clearing his throat and fixing his tie.

"Do you always do that when you're nervous?" I asked him, both of us still not moving and standing in the middle of the hall.

"Do what?" Chad asked back, raising an eyebrow with a bored expression.

"Straighten your tie, even though it was perfectly fine," I told him back, pointing at his neckline.

"Well even if I did do that when I was nervous, and I'm not saying I do," he started, still holding my hand, "why would I be nervous right now?"

"Because I just said something about us dating," I replied, taking a step closer to him, seeming more intimidating. _I like this whole me knowing so much more than he does,_ I thought to myself with a smile on my face.

"Psht," he started, straightening his tie again, "the only reason _that_ would make me nervous is because it would ruin my image," he replied. I scowled at him and dropped his hand from my grasp and he finally realized our hands were still together up until that point. I took a few steps away from him but then turned around to look at Chad, who still hadn't moved from his spot.

"So are you saying if it didn't ruin your image you would have no reason to not go out with me?" I asked, wondering where I was getting these words from.

"I was saying it would ruin my image, which would make me nervous; not that it was a reason not to go out with you," he replied quickly, probably not thinking about what he was saying before he opened his mouth. But then again, neither was I.

"So what is your reason for not going out with me?" I asked, once again, having no idea where I was getting my words from.

"What's your reason for not going out with me?" he asked back without missing a beat, slightly smirking.

After a few seconds of silence, which seemed like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, we both replied at the same time:

"Because you hate me!" My eyes got wide at what I had just realized was happening. I could see Chad gulp and then straighten his tie for the _third_ time since we started to make this journey. After thinking about the situation a little more, I slapped my hand over my mouth, hoping for it to stop anything else from coming out.

"You think I hate you?" he asked me, after looking at the ground and drawing invisible circles with the tip of his foot on the blue carpet. I slowly and cautiously lifted my hand from my mouth, silently cursing myself for ever saying anything in the first place.

"You think…I hate you?" I asked him back, barely answering his question. He finally looked up at me and gave me a half smile, one I rarely saw.

"I mean, we kind of fight a lot," he said, taking interest in the carpet again.

"Well yeah, but that's not serious, right?" I asked back to him, hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"Of course not," he said, letting me breathe again as he lifted his head to look into my eyes. It was then that I realized how close we were. I took a step back and Chad looked at his watch mindlessly, hoping to pass the awkwardness.

"So, about tonight," I started again, trying to get back to the point.

"Right," he said, laughing a little, "Arcadia at 8?" I nodded and he bent down and kissed my cheek. "I'll pick you up at ten of," he told me, while walking away. I put my hand to my cheek and turned to his back.

"What was that for?" I called to him before he could turn the corner.

"Just practicing," he told me, before he clicked his tongue and pointed to me. I was about to roll my eyes when he winked at me and turned the corner. I smiled to myself and then turned the other way to walk out of the Mackenzie Falls set and back to my dressing room. That was when I realized I had no idea where I was, or the right direction to go in to get out. I ran after Chad, calling his name to get his attention to help me back to my own set.

* * *

A/N: So just a quick one-shot because I just watched this episode, and was thinking, what happened when Sonny asked Chad about the date? And then that led to so many more questions which led to this happening! And some of you who might be reading my other story, Behind the Curtain (GO CHECK IT OUT) may be wondering why I wrote an all new one-shot instead of updating for that story. To tell the truth, I'm in the middle of the next chapter, and really don't know how I want it to go. :P I promise I'll update soon, maybe in the middle of the week? If not, it will have to be next weekend…SORRY!

But I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot…It was fun to write :)

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Follow my twitter:**

**Kaybeedarling **

**^personal***

**OR**

**WritingEmotions**

**^fanfiction promoter***


End file.
